prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Clover Pretty Cure!
Lucky Clover Pretty Cure! 'is one out of two new series concepts by FairySina. ''Lucky Clover Pretty Cure!, is a Pretty Cure English fandub project, which was started to create a dub worthy to be a "Pretty Cure dub". Similar to other localizations of Pretty Cure, Lucky Clover Pretty Cure! will change the names of the main and minor characters, and will leave some episodes. By now, it is known that the first season of Lucky Clover will cover 23 episodes of the first half of the original season. Lucky Clover Pretty Cure! poses as an English localization of Fresh Pretty Cure!. Plot :For more information, see the Pretty Cure wiki Season One The first season of Lucky Clover Pretty Cure! features the introduction of the main heroines, as well as their friends and their enemy. Love Mayberry made her debut, when she tried to help her school friend with her romance problems, but thanks to Love, her friend and her crush were able to confess their feelings. Love then stumbles across a mysterious mansion, where a mysterious girl, who happened to be a fortune teller, told Love she would receive great luck some other time. Following to that, Love gets to visit her idol's concert, which is attacked by a strange monster. While trying to protect her idol, Love transforms into a magical warrior and defeats the monster. The following days, it turns out that she is not the only Pretty Cure: Her two best friends have the same power as her! Together with her friends, Marissa Aarons and Ivy Yarbrough, and the two fairies from Sweets Kingdom, Love now has to fight the forces of Labyrinth as Pretty Cure...! Season Two Season two starts right were the previous ended. After being defeated by the Pretty Cures, Eas tries to find her new path in her new life. She once again becomes Sheryl Eastwood as she arrives at Clover Town. After a conversation with Love's mother, and after spending some nice time with her family, Sheryl has finally been able to accept her fate and decided to be a Pretty Cure alongside her new best friends. Together with their new friend, Sheryl/Cure Cherry, the Pretty Cures are even more confident about their fight and do their very best to protect everyone's happiness. Could it be that these four clovers will be the source of a miracle? Lucky Clover Pretty Cure!: An Adventure Beyond Love! '''Disclaimer ''Lucky Clover Pretty Cure is nothing more than a just-for-fun project! It is no actual dub in any way! It's neither an actual dub, or a fandub. The creator has never intended to turn this into something voiced! On top of it, the below listed information about this "dub" all belong to Toei Animation and their rightful owners!'' Characters Pretty Cures *'Love Mayberry'/'Cure Peach' Love is a hyper active girl, who always wants to help her friends. She may be a little pushy and annoying, but is actually a good girl. She is an expert in love questions and would do everything to help others "getting their happiness". Loves alter ego is Cure Peach, the fruit of love. When tranforming into Cure Peach, Love uses the transformation phrase "Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up!", and introduces herself as "The pink heart of love, I am Cure Peach!". As Cure Peach she uses magical items: the Linkrun to transform, and her Peach Rod to perform attacks. Love's Keyfairy is a pink chef, known as Pinrun, who ends her sentences with "ki". *'Marissa Aarons'/'Cure Berry' Marissa is a fashionable and talented girl, who attends a school for artists. Her dream is to become a model one day and trains every day to achieve this dream. She is Love and Ivy's best friend. Her alter ego is Cure Berry, the fruit of hope. When transforming into Cure Berry, Marissa uses the transformation phrase "Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up!", and introduces herself as "The blue heart of hope, I am Cure Berry!". As Cure Berry she uses magical items: the Linkrun to transform, and her Berry Sword to perform attacks. Marissa's Keyfairy is a blue princess, known as Blurun, who ends her sentences with "ki". *'Ivy Yarbrough'/'Cure Orange' Ivy is a shy and very caring person. She has problems with telling others how she feels or what she thinks. However, she truly has faith in everyone else's strengths. Ivy desires to become stronger one day. Ivy's alter ego is Cure Orange, the fruit of faith. When transforming into Cure Orange, Ivy uses the transformation phrase "Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up!", and introduces herself as "The yellow heart of faith, I am Cure Orange!". As Cure Berry she uses magical items: the Linkrun to transform, and her Orange Flute to perform attacks. Ivy's Keyfairy is a yellow cat, known as Amarun. *'Sheryl Eastwood'/'Cure Cherry' Sheryl is a kind girl, who used to work for Labyrinth under the name "Eas". Even though she was once loyal towards the leader of Labyrinth, she now works alongside Love and the others to protect everyones happiness. Sheryl's alter ego is Cure Cherry, the fruit of happiness. When transforming into Cure Cherry, Sheryl uses the transformation phrase "Change! Pretty Cure Beat Up!", and introduces herself as "The red heart of happiness, I am Cure Cherry!". As Cure Cherry she uses magical items: the Linkrun to transform, and her Clover Harp to perform attacks. Sheryl's Keyfairy is a red ribbon, known as Rerun, who ends her sentences with "ki". Fairies *'Tart' Tart is a fairy from the Sweets Kingdom. He also happens to be the kingdom's current crown prince. Tart came to earth together with Chiffon in order to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Those who have interacted with Tart, claim that he has got a strange accent. *'Chiffon' Chiffon is a mysterious baby, who came to earth along with Tarte. Chiffon, who appears to have special powers no one else possesses, seems to be connected with the Pretty Cures' magical abilities. Chiffon is a happy child, who seems to be very wild and energetic. *'Keyfairies' The Keyfaries are the source of the Pretty Cures' powers. Today, four Keyfairies are known to exist. Each of the fairies are allied with one Pretty Cure. The four Keyfairies are known as: **'Pinrun:' The pink Keyfairy, who belongs to Cure Peach. **'Blurun:' The blue Keyfairy, who belongs to Cure Berry. **'Amarun:' The yellow Keyfairy, who belongs to Cure Orange. **'Rerun:' The red Keyfairy, who belongs to Cure Cherry. Labyrinth *'Eas' A loyal servant of Labyrinth, who is the first to actually meet the Pretty Cures. She has an obsession with defeating Pretty Cure in order to get Moebius to pay attention to her. Her human alias is Sheryl Eastwood. She will later on join the team as Cure Cherry. *'Westar' A loyal servant of Labyrinth, who may appear to be tough at first sight. Compared to his companions, however, Westar is very clumsy and may cause more laughter than drama. His human alias is Hugh Westcott. *'Soular' A apparently very quiet servant of Labyrinth, who appears to be the mind behind the pans. He often plans out his attacks before going on a mission, always knowing beforehand what to do. His human alias is Shawn Sutton. *'Northa' An elite within Labyrinth, who appears on earth to take over the lead of the forces against the Pretty Cures. She grows a special type of plants, which she uses to spread sorrow all over the place. Her human alias is Nova Northrop *'Klein' An elite member of Labyrinth, he acts like Moebius' right hand man. He assists Moebius' plan to control the parallel worlds and he observes the inhabitants from Labyrinth. Klein is able to navigate Moebius' computer system which allowed him to observe the people of Labyrinth. *'Moebius' The leader of Labyrinth who wishes to rule all worlds, thinking of all his subjects to be only mindless pawns. *'Groanamon' The Groanamons are a special type of monsters that are used by Labyrinth to gather enough sorrow to summon the endless power of Infinity. They are usually created by Eas, Westar or Soular. Their name comes from "to groan" and "demon". **'Screepitch' The Screepitch are a rare type of monsters that may only be granted by Moebius. Eas is the only one known to have possessed the power of the Screepitch. The Screepitch are way stronger than the Greanamon, yet require a sacrifice of the one who summoned them. **'Horroling' A third type of monsters that were introduced by Northa. The Horroling are plant like monster that can only be fully used by Northa. Yet, Westar and Soular have been seen using them once too. Their name comes from "horror" and "inkling". Others *'Cadman' Cadman is a laid back person, who owns a donut truck. He sells them at a park in the girls' hometown. He seems to be good friends with most people, as many call him "Cad" all the time. *'Michelle Crowley' Michelle is Love's great idol, who is the leader of the dance group Trinity. Although strict and hard-driving, Love absolutely admires her. She later on finds out about the girls' secret and does her best to support them as Pretty Cures and as Dance group. *'David Crowley' David is Michelle's younger brother and is one of Love's classmates. He likes Love and often tries to impress her throughout the series but sometimes ends up in a friendly fight with her. *'Yorke Sharpe' Yorke is one of David'd good friends, who also happens to be one of Love's classmates. He appears to have a great crush on Marissa, though he thinks Cure Berry looks nice too. *'Keith MacLeòid' Keith is one of David's good friends, and Love's classmate. He is the heir to his family's company. He has a tall figure, a gentle appearance, wears glasses, and is very timid. *'Kurtis Ingrams' Kurtis is Marissa's younger brother, who moved with his father when their parents divorced. He has had low blood pressure since birth, which has given him low confidence. Despite that, he aspires to become a doctor one day. *'Colby Mayberry' Love's father, a development chief for a company that makes wigs. *'Anna Mayberry' Love's mother, who loves her family very much and is gentle and understanding to everyone. She was the champion in the beauty contest of the town once. *'Rebecca Aarons' Rebecca is Marissa and Kurtis' mother, who runs a beauty salon in town. She cares very much for her two children and wants the best for them. *'Terence Yarbrough' Terence is Ivy's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in town. He has a bold, generous appearance and is very knowledgeable about animals, a quality that Ivy admires greatly. *'Natalie Yarbrough' Natalie is Ivy's mother and her husband's assistant in his clinic. *'Rachel and Narcissa' The two other members of Trinity besides Michelle. When performing, they wear black visors over their eyes. Listings Items *'Linkrun:' A phone-like device that the girls use in order to transform into Pretty Cure. Each of the girls has their own Linkrun. The Linkruns come if four different colors: pink, blue, yellow and red. The Linkruns need to be activated with the Keyfairies. *'Clover Wands:' The Clover Wands are weapons used by Cure Peach, Cure Berry and Cure Orange. Each of the Cures has their own wand: **'Peach Rod:' Cure Peach's Wand to perform attacks. Her main attack is Lucky Heart Shot **'Berry Sword:' Cure Berry's Wand to perform attacks. Her attack is Lucky Spade Strike. **'Orange Flute:' Cure Orange's Wand to perform attacks. Her attack is Lucky Diamond Harmony. *'Clover Harp:' The harp used by Cure Cherry to perform attacks. It resembles a heart with rainbow colored strings inside. Her main attack with the Harp is Lucky Storm of Hearts. *'Clover Music Box:' A magical music box that the Cures use to perform Lucky Clover Grand Finale, their final finisher. Places *'Clover Town Middle School:' A public middle school which Love and Sherly attend. *'Azur Sky Academy:' A private academy for artists which Marissa attends. *'White Clover Academy:' A private middle school Ivy attends. Changes *The names of the Pickruns have been changed to "Keyfairies" **Among the Pickruns, only two fairies had their names to be changed. These were Akarun and Kirun, which both had their name coming from the Japanese 赤 (aka) meaning "red" and 黄 (ki) meaning "yellow". ***Kirun's name was changed to Amarun, which most likely comes from the Spanish word "amarillo" meaning "yellow". ***Akarun's named was changed to Rerun, which most likely comes from the English word "red". *Both Cure Pine and Cure Passion's name have been changed to avoid confusion among the audience. Trivia *The creator of this "fan dub" wanted to provide an acceptable Pretty Cure dub into the English language, that does a better job than the recent "Glitter Force" localizations. Category:Pretty Cure Dubs Category:Lucky Clover Pretty Cure!